Head-up displays are display systems in which information is projected to a driver into his field of vision, which allows the driver to notice the information and, in so doing, to maintain his head posture. Head-up displays generally include an image-generating unit, an optics module and a projection surface. The image-generating unit generates the image which is to be projected and the optics module directs the image onto the projection surface. The projection surface is at least to a certain degree reflective and, at the same time, permeable to light. The image generated by the image-generating unit is superimposed, through the reflection on the projection surface, on the image of the environment lying therebehind. The user therefore sees the reflected image of the image-generating unit and, at the same time, the real world behind the reflection surface. The projection surface, which in technical terminology is designated as the combiner, may be on the windscreen or provided as a separate combiner. Separate combiners are generally retractable when not in use.
US 2014/0002252 discloses a motor vehicle display device with an obstacle detection device and a display unit on a surface of an instrument panel with first and second displays, which are configured to project a row of information dots onto the windscreen, such that these information dots superimpose with a real image.
Furthermore, collision warners are known, which are intended to warn a driver optically of an impending collision. Such optical warners are intended to gain the driver's attention in a very short space of time.
Motor vehicles offer a variety of facility variants able to be selected for the customer. For this reason, individual modules are developed for several functions, which are or are not installed in a motor vehicle according to the selected facility. The variety of necessary modules increases the logistical effort of the manufacturer and the costs rise when keeping replacement supplies in readiness. There is therefore an aim to reduce the complexity of motor vehicles and to achieve a greater integration of functions.
The problem is therefore raised to further develop a head-up display and a motor vehicle of the type mentioned in the introduction to the effect that no separate collision warning module is necessary.